


Hair Dye

by sterekwolfstar



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, obikin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 14:14:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13859436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sterekwolfstar/pseuds/sterekwolfstar
Summary: Obi Wan asks Anakin to dye his hair to hide the grey. The end result shows no grey at all. Anakin is pleased. Obi Wan is pissed.





	Hair Dye

Anakin grinned as he prepped the hair dye. Obi Wan had asked him to surprise him with a new color and a new color Anakin did get. Obi Wan was sitting on the chair waiting for Anakin to start. He had his eyes closed and Anakin could sense his distrust which Anakin had to admit he did deserve considering the color he got. The only color Obi Wan asked him to not get was grey-that would defeat the purpose of his hair being dyed. Obi Wan couldn't stand to see the grey hairs. Anakin did abide by that rule so Obi Wan couldn't get too mad at him. In fact, the dye would definitely not show any grey hairs which was his only request. He stood behind Obi Wan and began dying his hair. obi Wan smiled at the contact of Anakin's hands in his hair. Anakin could feel Obi Wan's contentment and love through their force bond and hoped to keep it that way. With great difficulty, he managed to keep his mischievousness thoughts/feelings away from Obi Wan.

"I can't believe you're letting me do this," Anakin spoke after a while.

"It was time for a change," Obi Wan said. "Jedi aren't forbidden from dying their hair."

Anakin smiled. "No, they're not. I wouldn't mind seeing Master Yoda with a different hair color."

Obi Wan laughed. "That's never going to happen."

Anakin smiled. "I don't know. You might start a new trend. You'll be extremely sexy."

Obi Wan smiled. "I could be bald and you still would think I'm sexy."

Anakin laughed. "That's true. No matter what you look like, you'll always be sexy to me. I love you. I'll always love you."

"I love you too Anakin," Obi Wan said smiling. 

After Anakin finished, he cleaned up, reminding Obi Wan to keep his eyes closed. When he came back he sat in front of Obi Wan. "You can open them."

Obi Wan opened his eyes and looked at Anakin. "So how long do I have to wait?"

"25 minutes Think you can wait that long," Anakin asked with a smirk.

"I have more patience than you so yes. Why don't we spend this time meditating?"

Anakin agreed and they spent the waiting time meditating. "When you're washing your dye out and stuff, I think I'm going to go have a cup of tea with Qui Gon. It's been a while since I've seen him."

"Ok," Obi Wan said walking into the bathroom. Anakin quickly headed to Qui Gon's apartment. 

"Hello Anakin," the former Jedi Master said with a smile. "What are you up to? And don't say nothing because I sense it's not nothing."

Anakin grinned. "I came over for a cup of tea if that's alright."

As Qui Gon prepared tea, Anakin paced anxiously. "I have to tell someone and you'll find out pretty soon I guess but I have a feeling Obi Wan is going to be furious with me."

"And what makes you think that," Qui Gon asked raising an eyebrow, unable to keep a smile from appearing on his face. 

"I dyed his hair. He told me he didn't care what color I got as long as it wasn't grey and would cover the grey."

"So naturally you got a color that would bring embarrasment to him and fun to you."

Anakin grinned. "Yes."

"What color?"

"Purple. Bright purple. I can feel him freaking out now."

Obi Wan looked at the purple dye rolling off his body and down the drain. "Anakin." He quickly washed his hair and when he dried it, he gasped at the brightness of it. He quickly dressed and pulled his robe on with the hood on to cover his hair. He knocked on the door to Qui Gon's apartment as a formality. His former master told him he would not need to knock. At the sound of someone yelling for him to 'come in', Obi Wan stormed into the apartment where he found his former master and current lover engaged in laughter. 

"You did this to me," he hissed at Anakin as he revealed his purple hair. 

"Obi Wan, you said you didn't care what color as long as it wasn't grey and it would cover the grey and I think that color definitely fulfilled both of those wishes," Anakin said with a wicked grin. 

Obi Wan sighed. Anakin was right about that. "But still, you didn't have to choose this color. I'm going to be the laughing stock."

"Oh Obi Wan, your one fault is that you're always so uptight and worry about what others think too much," Qui Gon interrupted with a smile. "I think you look fine."

"How could you side with him on this," Obi Wan pouted. 

"Don't pout, it's undignified for a man of your age to pout," Qui Gon teased. 

Obi Wan scowled. "I'm going back to the apartment. I'll see you both later."

Obi Wan left. Instead of going to the apartment, he went to the bar to get a drink. With bright purple hair, he attracted alot of attention. 

"Nice hair Kenobi," Windu told him with a smirk. 

"Not my idea," Obi Wan scowled and went to drown his sorrows. He lost count of how many drinks he had consumed after 10. 

"Come on let's get you to bed," Anakin said helping Obi Wan into their apartment. 

"What," Obi Wan asked confused. "How did you know where to find me?"

"I felt it through the force and I had a couple people asking I come pick you up before you could drink yourself to death," Anakin said helping Obi Wan make it to their bed. "If it helps, I'm sorry."

"Don't be. You were having fun and maybe it will be nice for people to see me in a new light. I was just shocked although I shouldn't be," Obi Wan said although his speech was slurred. 

Anakin kissed his forehead. "If you want me to, I"ll go get some hair dye and dye your hair back to a natural color."

"No. I'll keep this if you do yours purple," Obi Wan countered. 

Anakin smiled. "Ok, that sounds like a plan. Let's get you undressed." Anakin took very good care of Obi Wan who in a couple days dyed Anakin's hair pink. Through the jedi temple, they were known as the weird couple which they laughed at because it was true.


End file.
